Midnight pranksters
by MelodyNight17
Summary: Darry would be pissed, Soda disappointed, Tim would be proud but scared. Why would the thee most tough and tuffest in town have these very diffrent reactions? Because of Pony, Curly, and Jordan making life more dangerous than usally by involving socs.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone so I have come to the conclusion that I am going to do this story and I really hope you all like it. But first I need to tell you about the OC Jordan. **

**Jordan 'Joey' Wright **

**Jordan has black hair that's kind of like Dally's hair but a bit shorter and a few inches taller than Ponyboy. Green eyes, Strong (not Darry or Dally strong).His 15 and Lives with the Curtis, has a job at the DX. Normally wears a lose white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. His nickname is Joey. Also no one but Ponyboy and Curly know his real name is Jordan. He as well is really good at stealing things. He doesn't go to school.  
**

**Oh and I'm going to make Ponyboy and Johnny secretly strong. In other words they are stronger than everyone thinks ( Jordan is goin to be the same).That should be it so I really hope you all like this story. :)**

**_i do not own the outsiders _**

**Jordan's pov.**

"Ponyboy hurry up we don't have much time.", I said to Ponyboy.

"I'm coming just give me a minute.", he said picking up the clothes he dropped.

"Ok Curly, Ponyboy you guys go find the targets I'll start the master piece.", I said to Curly and Ponyboy.

They nodded there heads and went around to some houses while I walke up to the biggest house I saw and got to work. After a while I was done and Ponyboy and Curly were back. When they got back they look like they were going to die from laughter.

"Dude that is hilarious.", Curly said pointing at the two paintings I had done.

it kind of was it was a picture of some greaser flipping of a socs while the sons head was so huge and red it looked like a giant red tomato. While the other one was the same greaser but the greaser was punching a socs that looked like a soc named Bob from Ponyboy's school while his friends laid on the ground curled up in a ball crying. Underneth all of it had are names for this. Michael, Shade, and Jordan.

"Come on we have a job to finish. Did you guys find the target?", I asked getting the clothes out.

"Yea, and are lucky day they all live in the same house.", Ponyboy said grabbing the hair grease.

We walked up to a two story house. I went to the front door and picked the lock. After a minute or two the door was unlocked and we went inside.

"Come on follow me.", Curly said in a hushed tone.

We went up some stairs and stopped in front of a door.

"There parents are gone for the week so this will be even easier.", Ponyboy said quietly with a grin.

We opened the door quietly and there was three boys passed out on the floor with a big TV in front of them.

"Ok Curly you take the one one the right, Ponyboy the left and I'll take the middle. Let's do this.", I said smirking.

After a while we got the boys dressed in greaser clothes and grease in thier hair. They look like greasers. We grabbed them and dragged them down the road where this socs girl Cherry I think lived she had some of her friends over so we couldn't pass this up. We positioned the socs so it looked like they were standing with us behind them.

"Hey Pony ring the doorbell see if anyone's home.", I said smiling like a mad man.

"With pleaser.", he said as he rang the doorbell.

After a while Cherry should up at the door and we pushed the socs at here. She started screaming as if she just saw a baby get ran over by a giant truck. We ran off laughing are heads off. After a while we were at the lot. We slowed down and walked to the abandoned couch and sat down.

"Ok that was better than the one before it.", Curly said.

"You say that every time.", Ponyboy said.

"That's because it gets better each time. Look I got to go, see ya.", Curly said getting up and leaving.

"Come on Pony let's get back before Soda gets up.", I said looking at my watch seeing that it was almost five.

"Ok come on, hey do you wanna cook this time or me.", Ponyboy said getting up.

"You can I did last time.", I said getting up as well.

We walked off and soon enough we were home. Ponyboy went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I'm goin go take a shower I promised my boss I would come to work early today.", I said popping my head in the kitchen.

I walked down to the hall tI the closet to grab a towel and washcloth. A walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. I stripped off my clothes an got in. At first it was scolding hot but after a while I got use to it. I washed off and turned the shower off. I got out and grabbed my towel. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I walked to my room and grabbed my jeans and boxers and put them on. I looked around to find my DX shirt but no luck by the time I got done looking for it was 5:30. I walked into the kitchen to see Darry eating and Ponyboy making himself a plate.

"Hey Darry have you seen my DX shirt?", I asked leaning against the wall.

"Yea it's on the iron bord in the laundry room.", he said.

"Kay thanks.", I said heading to the laundry room to grabmy shirt.

"I got to go guys see you all later.", I said waving them off and walking out the door and down the road.

**ok everyone that's it for now. Oh and to explain some off the things so it would make a little bit of sense Jordan sleeps in Sodas old room and Ponyboy and Soda have septete beds. As well Curly, Ponyboy, and Jordan go around and play pranks almost every night on socs and to everyone there names are Micheal, Shade, and Jordan(The prankster names). So yea I hoped you all liked it and don't forget to review. Thanks and have a good day. :)**

**-Melody-**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't explain who Jordan was. Jordan is a boy who's mom died when he was born. His been friends with the Curtis gang sense he was 3 an when he was 6 his dad walked out on him. his been living with the Curtis every since and started Working at the DX at the age of 13. **

_**I do not own the outsiders. **_

**Ponyboy's pov. **

A few minutes after Jordan left Steve and Two-bit came threw the door.

"Hey guys, want a plate?", I asked.

"Sure."

I turned around to the stove and grabbed a plate from the counter and put the pancakes and egged on the plate. I then did the same to the other one.

"Here you go.", I said putting the plates down and sat down my self and ate. After a while Soda came strolling in.

"Hey Soda you want a plate.", I asked getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

"No."

"Come on little buddy we need to get to work and yo all need to get to school.", Darry said grabbing his tool belt and heading out the door with Sode behind him.

"Come on we need to get going.", Two-bit said heading out the door with Steve following.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I got in Steve's car and put on my seat belt. When we got to school I saw Johnny and Dally. When Steve stopped the car I got out and headed towards them.

"Hey guys, what are you doin here?", I asked mostly to Dally.

"Got bored decide to walk around with Johnny some.", he said then walked off.

"Um ok? So how you doin?", I asked walking up the steps with Johnny right beside me.

"Good. Did you hear the three pranksters Michael, Shade, and Jordan strikes again.", he said opening the door and walking threw.

"Yea I heard it was in the paper this morning. Do the cops still don't know who they are?", I asked seeing what all he knew about the subject.

"No you'd think after like two years they would find out who they were.", he said walking to his locker to put up the stuff he didn't need while I did the same.

We walked off till we got to my class and went are separate ways. I walked in my class room and took my seat in the back near Curly.

"Hey Curly.", I said as I sat down.

"Hey."

We went on talking about last night till the teacher came in as well as the other students. About half way threw class I felt something poke my left side. I turned around to see a socs sitting there smiling at me. When class ended I went to my next class which was English. I sighed and sat down there really wasn't any Greaser in this class maybe three or four others And none of them were my friends. It basically went like this threw out the day. I only had one class with each of my friends here at school beside Curly I had two with him. When school ended Steve, Two-bit, and I headed to the DX in Steve's car. When we got there it was flowing with girls and when I say flowing I mean flowing. When we got inside I understood why there behind the counter was Soda and Jordan shirt less.

"What the fuck happened?!", I screamed over all the commotion getting to them.

"Some girl spilled pop all over are shirts and we had to take them off, but when we did more and more girls came.", Soda said.

After about 30 minutes half of the girls were gone.

"Where even are your shirts?", asked Two-bit noticing as well the there was no DX shirts around.

"Mines back here I don't know where Joey's is. Wait where even is Joey?", Soda said looking around.

"Over here.", he said walking up to us with a huge grin on his face.

"Why you smiling like a maniac?", I asked confused.

"Well after it cooled down some here I went to go gas up this car and there was this really hot chick and she gave her number.", he said grinning happily. "Ok I'm goin to go see if Steve needs help on that stingray."

"Kay bye me and Pony here are going to head back to your place.", Two-bit said putting his arm around my solders and walking off.

By the time we got home it was 5:45pm. We've been at the DX for an hour. I laid down on the couch and took a nap by the time I woke up everyone was here and it was 7:30.

"It about time you woke up dinner is ready.", Jordan said.

"Yea yea.", I said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

When we were done I went a head to bed as well as Jordan. We walked down the hallway till we were in front of mine and Sodas room.

"See you tonight.", Jordan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep."

I went to bed and when I woke up to my silent alarm that was hidden under my pillow it was 11:30. I turned it off and got up I changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. I walked out of my room silently closing my door and down the hall to the living room where Jordan was waiting.

"Come on let's go.", he said walking out the door with a mischievous smile.

**hey everyone sorry it's short and all but the next chapter will be better. So yea thanks for reading and don't forget to review. The more reviews the faster i will update. so review. :D**

**-Melody-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back and before you read on I suggest that you read the begging of the first two chapters if you haven't all ready. Because if you don't then you will most likely get confused on somethings so yea. Also i want to thank ladybugs for helping me with my summary. I as well want to thank her for future story's that she will help on. So yea I hope you all like.**

_**I do not own the outsides. **_

**Ponyboy's pov. **

We walked down to the empty lot to see Curly standing there with a cigarette in between his lips.

"Hey guys.", he said as we walked up to him.

"Hey." I said as he started walking with us.

"Did you get the stuff.", Jordan asked Curly.

"Yea."

We walk around some more intel we walked in soc territory. As we came up to a couple of cars we stopped.

"You guys do the cars I'll do the picture.", Jordan said walking away with some paint.

As Jordan walked away me and curly got to work. In about an hour or so all the cars we could find we're scratched, had paint blobs on it, slashed tires, and broken windows. We went up to a house and threw some toilet paper over the roof to were it covers the entire house with toilet paper. We did the same to some other housesweaker walked off and headed towards Jordan. When we got there I almost died from laughter. Drawn there on the wall was a greaser giving a socs a wedge with the socs crying. The other one was a bunch of socs dying and the greasers throwing a party to celebrate.

"Whatcha ya think?", Jordan said moving to smeme not only are code names but a sentence that says. "Socs suck ass, Greaser rule!"

"Best one yet."

"Come on let's go before anyone gets suspicious on why we here.",Curly said as we started to walk off.

We walked till we go to about the end of the road till Jordan dropped some paint bottles.

"You guys go ahead I got this.", he said as started picking them up.

Me and Curly walked of about 30 minutes later Jordan came running past us as if the devil was right on his heels.

"What's wrong?!", Curly said as Jordan stopped in front of us.

"Just... Go... Home... And quick... I'll explain... Tomorrow.", Jordan said threw paints.

"Um ok?", Curly said before walking back home.

"Jordan what happened?", I asked.

"I said I explain tomorrow we just need to get home now ok."

"ok"

after a while we arrived at home. I opened the door as quietly as I can and started for the kitchen to start breakfast seeing as it was six and everyone would either be waking or coming over.

"you go ahead and take a shower I don't have to work today.", Jordan said stopping me.

"ok."

**hey guys I'm really sorry that it's really short but the next one will be longer I promise also i will now be posting a chapter for every 7-10 reviews I get. It will either be on this story or my other stories. As well I am writing a new story called hidden secrets. It about Steve living with his mom after his dad kicked him out again but for good and him having a little sister that his trying to keep safe but doesn't want the others knowing about him living with his mom or him having a sister. But what he doesn't know is that one person from his gang and one from the shepherd gang already know about both of those secrets. Its as we'll a Ponyboy X OC. so I should have that story up soon so remember to review bye**

**-melody-**


End file.
